


Mr. Manilla

by MusaAristaios



Category: Original Work
Genre: Funny, Gen, I don't know, Mystery, Nightmares, Scary, Thriller, not good at taging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 23:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12023481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusaAristaios/pseuds/MusaAristaios
Summary: Its just something that I came up with. Actually this was asked in my exams today and I had to develop a story. So please enjoy and tell me out of 10 how much would you give me.Thank you





	Mr. Manilla

_Mr. Manilla_

I was sitting in the last seat of the metro. It was late in the evening and I was returning from work. The train took a slight turn and entered the tunnel. From the tunnel, it’s just a journey of 15 minutes.

Suddenly the lights of the metro car went out. People started screaming and panicking. They started moving around to find an exit as the train itself has stopped. People started moving out of the metro car into the empty tunnel. It was pitch black in the tunnel too. People from other cars have come out too to see what was going on. Somebody among us switched on the flashlight on their phone. In the light of the flashlight, we saw a weird looking old man dressed in colourful cloths. He was sitting in between the train tracks in meditating position with his eyes closed. Everybody was vary of the old man when suddenly a brave soul came forth asking the question we all were afraid to ask.

For a few moments, he showed no movement as if he has not heard us. Then he slowly lifted his head, opened his eyes and said, “I am Mr. Manilla. I am gifted from birth. I will make you believe in god.”

Right after he finished speaking, a metro came from the other direction, hit the man and went on its way taking the man with it.

I woke up with a start to find that I was sitting in my seat in the metro car. Out of the window, I saw that we were just entering the tunnel and mentally thanked god that it was just a dream when the lights of car went out.


End file.
